Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a substrate processing system for large area substrates. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to a mask preheat chamber where substrates may be stored temporarily.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes (OLED) are used in the manufacture of television screens, computer monitors, mobile phones, etc. for displaying information. A typical OLED may include layers of organic material situated between two electrodes that are all deposited on a substrate in a manner to form a matrix display panel having individually energizable pixels. The OLED is generally placed between two glass panels, and the edges of the glass panels are sealed to encapsulate the OLED therein.
With the marketplace's acceptance of flat panel technology, the demand for larger displays, increased production and lower manufacturing costs have driven equipment manufacturers to develop new systems that accommodate larger size glass substrates for flat panel display fabricators. In addition, the ability to efficiently and cost effectively integrate various system components into complex processing operations reduces the cost of ownership. However, with the adoption of such large equipment for processing large area substrates, integrating various components of the systems becomes time consuming and difficult. Additionally, there are instances when substrate queue times are not synchronized such that one or more substrates may need to be temporarily stored.
Thus, what is needed in the art are improved apparatus for manufacturing OLED display devices.